Opportunities
by MissMolly725
Summary: I'm not even going to classify this as a one shot anymore. Filling in the 19 year gap. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All characters, events, places, etc. from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K Rowling and therefore are not mine, unless posted otherwise. Apologies for any spelling, grammatical, or any other errors.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

After finishing his sand which, which Kreatcher has obligingly brought to him, Harry stretched out on what had formally been his four-poster and decided to rest a bit. He had no sooner kicked off his trainers and removed his glasses when there was a soft knock on the thick wooden door.

Harry sighed, and hoping it wasn't anyone else trying to thank him, got up from the unbearably comfortable bed, grabbed his glasses, and opened the door. He had been half expecting Ron and or Hermione to be the source of the knocking, so Harry was rather surprised to find Ginny waiting on the other side of the door.

"Ginny?" He asked. "Is everything alright? What do you need?" Despite the fact that she had dirt and blood on her face and clothes, and appeared to be very tired and upset, she still looked amazing. Her chocolate eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, and her hair fell listless and limply around her sholders, but just her being alive... Harry felt a familiar stirring in his chest. In the back of his mind, he was thinking... It was over. He could be free to have her, to be with her for... for forever. He didn't let himself cling to that hope though. He couldn't let himself. Voldemort had been defeated, but lots of things had changed... And as much as it made Harry want to scream, Ginny might have changed.

"I didn't disturb you, did I? I came to see how you were doing... I was also sort of hoping that we could talk. Can I come in?" Harry nodded, and moved aside so she could come in. Harry shut the door behind her, and went to sit next to her on his bed.

They sat in silence for a moment. Harry was just drawing breath to ask her what she wanted to talk about, when Harry heard a small sniffle noise coming from Ginny. This rather alarmed him; he wasn't good around crying girls. And this was Ginny. Ginny never cried. Oh sure, when Dumbledore or anyone else she was close to got hurt or died, but most people would cry then too. Ginny was the tough-as-nails girl, made so by having six older brothers.

"Ginny," Harry said, sliding closer to her, and putting his arms around her. "What's wrong? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Harry wondered if he would have to convince her to see Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm alright Harry." Ginny said looking up with a very tiny smile, which quickly faded." I just..." Ginny trailed off, her head hanging. Suddenly, Ginny stood up, removing herself from Harry's arms, and stood to face him, her arms crossed in defiance and glaring at him with a tear-stained face. Harry sensed that the tempest was about to be set loose. She was, after all, a Weasley woman.

Ginny was suddenly yelling,"How could you Harry? How could you do that to my parents, to my brother, to Hermione, to M-" Ginny stopped abruptly, and her tone became alarmingly calm. "Do you have any idea, what they all- we all went through, looking at you...dead? Merlin Harry, Voldemort might as well of just killed me then. Do you have any idea how much I-" She stopped again, Her hand pressed to her mouth. Ginny turned away from Harry, so all he could see was her shaking back. After a moment, just when he was about to reach out to her, she whirled around. He face wet and shiny with tears, expression tormented.

"I hadn't seen you since the wedding. And you just offered your self up? How COULD you? How could you do that, after you just left me? You left me behind, and you didn't even say GOODBYE. You left me behind went you went off to war against Voldemort, and you thought I would just sit there like a good girl and wait for your return? I'm not that naieve Harry. How could you do this?"

Ginny stared at him, panting from her outburst, waiting for an explanation.

Harry decided that he should start talking or he might never have the chance to be with her again.

"Ginny, I... Of course I didn't want to leave you. And I didn't expect anything from you at all. In fact I hardly thought you would be at school just doing homework and twiddling your thumbs. I did it to keep you safe. I didn't want a connection to you if I was around him. If he found out how-" Harry faltered, but started again. "How much you mean to me, he would have used you and hurt you, and I couldn't live with that. But it had to be done. I did want to say goodbye to you, but I had the feeling that if I did, I wouldn't continue with what I had to do, something that really needed to be done. Listen,..." Harry explained everything about the horcruxes, and everything that Dumbledore and his portrait had told him. Ginny's face softened a bit, but the tears never stopped flowing from her eyes. As Harry talked, he wanted nothing more then to just hold her in his arms until the tears stopped flowing, until she forgave him. "So do you see, Ginny? I had to. And..." Harry stopped, looking down at his shoes, slightly embarrassed about what he had to say next. "And I wanted to do it. I know that sounds a little... mad, but I wanted it to be over... so that _somebody_ would kill him. So that you, and your family, and Hermione, and everyone could just be safe... and happy." He finished, and looked up at her. The tears had finally slowed, and she had a small sweet smile on her face; the one that Harry used to dream about.

Harry stood up, and went over to her. He took his hands in hers, and looked at her. "Am I forgiven, Ms. Weasley?" Harry had a sheepish smile on his face at first, but he couldn't help it when it grew to a full blown smile.

" Harry..." Ginny began. She looked into his eyes, searching them a bit. "How could I be happy in a world where you don't exist? You were pretty much the only thing keeping me going after you left Hogwarts." Harry smiled.

"Funny, because when I left Hogwarts, _you_ were pretty much the only thing keeping _me_ going." Ginny laughed at that and the sound took Harry's breath. Harry hadn't heard Ginny laugh since the summer before he left. The simple sound made Harry close his eyes, a smile on his face.

"Harry?" His eyes opened.

"Ginny?"

"I don't really know what's going to happen between us after this, but I just wanted you to know... That I'm glad this is all over and that I......" Ginny faltered, but Harry stopped her, with two fingers on her lips.

"I know. I love you too." Harry smiled, and removed his fingers from her lips, only to replace them with his own.

Harry found that this kiss was exactly what he needed. He couldn't believe his luck. That everything that had happened since he and Ginny had split up hadn't mattered. That she still loved him and wanted to be with him. Harry's hands gripped Ginny's sides firmly. Ginny was stretched up to place her hands around his neck, so Harry could feel the smallest patch of Ginny's skin on her back. It was heavenly, warm and soft, making the presence in his chest purr with satisfaction.

Harry broke away from Ginny, and when he saw the pout on her face he chuckled. Harry led her back to his bed, where he hoped they could rest and talk about the future; the wizarding world's and their own.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

A few days later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Ginny. Term was over since most of the professors were still at St. Mungos or in the Hospital Wing, and end of the year exams had been cancelled. After Ginny got patched up and finished packing, the foursome planned on walking to Hogsmade to apparate to the Burrow. However, they were all still stuck on phase one of that plan. Waiting for Ginny.

"Ginny, come ON. Some people would like to get to the Burrow before Christmas!" Ron shouted up the girls' dormitory stairs.

"Ron, let her be. She really didn't have much notice, did she? And it's only lunch time, it wont take us very long to get to Hogsmade."

"Well that's the point Hermione! It's lunch time! Mum's bound to be making something good for lunch." Harry could almost see Ron salivating.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione said, her voice dripping with disdain, and rolling her eyes. Harry didn't say a word, merely smiling and shaking his head. It pleased him that he could once again take pleasure in their bickering and not find it annoying anymore. Times had been stressful when they were out on their own, and it had just been annoying at the time.

Just then Ginny came down the stairs with quite a handful. She had her trunk, her rucky, pig's cage, her broom, and a small duffel bag. Harry rushed forward and took her trunk and broom, and Ginny muttered thanks at him and gave him a very, in his opinion, knee weakening smile. Without saying a word, Ginny swung the duffle bag by it's handle so it collided with Ron's stomach and let it go. At impact Ron made a low grunting sound.

"Here brother dear, you can carry my dirty laundry." And Ginny's smile grew more pronounced.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Hermione said, pulling the strap of the beaded bag over her head. She set it on the floor and unzipped it, and took pig's cage from Ginny. In about two minutes, Hermione had loaded all of Ginny's belongings into the bag. Ginny stood, gaping at Hermione. Hermione took note of Ginny's flabbergasted expression and said " How else were we going to get around when we were out? We couldn't carry all of our things. There's a special charm on it to make it bigger of course."

"Oh yes. Of course." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Harry and Ron chuckled.

Soon enough the foursome made their way through the school, calling out goodbye's and thank you's to people they knew as they passed by. They arrived at Hogsmade about 20 minutes later,(No thanks to everyone wanting to stop and talk to Harry) and Harry could help but think about the wonderful summer he had ahead of him. He knew he had Gimmauld place to go to and that it would have to be dealt with eventually, but for now he would share in the comfort of the constantly bustling Weasley home. And the fact that he and Ginny were together again was no small thing to him. Harry felt as if things were going right for once.

After they apparated, Ginny doing side-a-long with Harry, they started the walk to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny allowed Ron and Hermione to take the lead, whilst Ginny and Harry lagged behind, hand in hand.

"So Harry" Ginny started, "What are your plans for the summer?"

Harry thought. "Well, I'll probably end up staying with you lot for most of the summer... I'll probably start to clear up Gimmauld place, and move in after the school year starts. Not counting the quidditch were going to play, the walks we'll take... it's going to be a nice summer." Harry finished with a smile. Ginny smiled back, and gripped his hand tighter.

"That sounds fine to me. I'm glad you can fully enjoy this summer. But why move in when school starts? You could get it all cleared up and stay there. Not that I don't want you here, but It'd be less crowed" Ginny said.

Harry thought it was obvious. "Well, you'll be in school then, wont you? I figured while you were in school I'd set up my house and look for a job... I can't mooch off of your mum for the rest of my life... no matter how much she wouldn't care. Plus I want to spend my summer with you and everyone, not alone in my house. Your mum also cooks better then me" Harry said, smiling.

Ginny's face was now calculating. "Well, I haven't entirely decided if I want to go back or not... I dunno if it'll be the same, since some teachers wont be there, and the memories..." Ginny said, looking away from Harry.

Harry wished Ginny would stay in school. He could understand her hesitation, but she was such a smart witch, and Harry thought it would be better for her to finish. However he decided that it would be better not to share this with Ginny, remembering the ferocity of her Bat-Bogey hex.

"Well, do what ever is best for you I suppose. Or what your mum tells you to do." Harry said in a teasing voice, giving her arm a little yank so that she stumbled towards him. Ginny had a fake look of out rage on her face, and breaking Harry's grip, shoved him so that he in turn stumbled.

"Bad move Weasley... I would run if I were you." Harry cautioned. Ginny at first looked confused, but after Harry started to to run at her she squealed and ran away.

Ron, hearing the commotion, yelled "Oi! Quit flirting with my sister and let's go!I'm starving." Even though her head was turned Harry could practically see Hermione roll her eyes. Some things never change.

As Ginny rejoined him, Harry started to make a mental list of all the things he wanted to do that summer. He was turning 18, and Voldemort was dead; it was the summer of opportunities for Harry Potter.

Much later, underneath the tree in the Weasley back yard, Harry and Ginny were talking. Laying in the grass together, side by side, holding hands and looking at the stars.

"I think I'm going to go back to school. Are you disappointed?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Yes and no. I'm really glad you decided to finish school. It will make your parents and me really happy. But I'll miss you." Harry said, turning on his side to see her better. "I'll just try to be as busy as possible. I'll get a job, work on cleaning out Gimmauld Place, that sort of thing." Harry had a far off look in his eyes. Ginny turned on her side too.

"Well, I'm just glad that you'll be able to relax and just... Be, yeah? No horcruxes, no Voldemort, no Death Eaters... Just peace." Ginny said closing her eyes.

Harry smiled. It was true, Harry hardly knew what he was going to do with him self. It would be horrendously boring. Harry never thought he'd be doing something so mundane as getting a job and settling down. It was almost laughable.

Harry chuckled. "I won't know what to do with myself. Since the first time I faced him it's been about revenge and trying to save the wizarding world... But now that I've accomplished that, I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll go for the Auror training program. I'm sure they'd LOVE to have me on their payroll." Ginny smiled.

Harry thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"So I've been thinking Ginny... After you finish school, if you want... You could come stay with me at my house. It might be nice. You said yourself that The Burrow is pretty crowded, though I imagine that it'll be pretty spacious after you leave school." Harry said, looking at her apprehensively.

"Why Harry Potter, I though you'd never ask. I mean, I do love Dad and Mum, but she's mental." Ginny said, sitting up, then moving to a standing position. She held her hand out to Harry and helped him up. As soon as he was vertical, Ginny hugged him close.

"I told you I didn't want to be without you again you daft boy." Ginny said before she kissed him.

Harry broke the kiss and smiled at her, whilst she smiled back.

"Let's go take a nap. I'm exhausted." She yawned to prove her point. Harry chuckled.

"You're going to get me in trouble with your mother. I'm already too skinny... Being caught in the same bed with her only under age daughter is probably not the best idea."

"I'm only under age for a few more months." Ginny frowned.

Harry sighed. How could he refuse her? "Alright, but if she asks I'll swear that you threatened with a bat-bogey hex." Harry said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

They walked back to The Burrow, and inside it was deserted. They made their way upstairs, which was also strangely barren. Harry went to his and Ron's room, but found it locked. He put his ear to the door, and hearing nothing, smiled.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Either he and Hermione are in there sleeping or they've put a silencing charm on the door and they're-"

"Harry!" Ginny said, her hands flying to cover her ears in shock. Harry laughed.

As they headed towards Ginny's room, Harry made a mental note to ask Ron about it later.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**A year and a half later**_

Harry Potter apparated to the top step of Number 12, Gimmauld place. It was November in London, and frigid. He opened the front door to wonderful smells of Ginny's cooking. As he shut the door, he took off his traveling cloak and hung it on a hook to the right of the door. In the past year, Grimmauld Place had undergone a miraculous makeover(including removing the trap that had been set up perchance Severus tried to enter). Walls had been taken down making rooms bigger, walls painted, new wooden floors put down, Sirius' Mother had finally been taken down(that was another miracle in it's self), and a lot of new furniture had been added. The moth eaten curtains had been replaced, cabinets and counter tops in the kitchen refurbished, paintings and pictures that had been in the Potter family vault had been cleaned by the house elf and hung up.

Harry walked quietly through the house to the kitchen, and stopped at the doorway. Ginny was standing at the counter with her back towards the door, chopping something, and muttering to herself quietly. There was a tall soup pot on the stove with steam coming off of it, and a loaf of bread cooling on a cookie sheet next to the pot.

Harry smirked, and quietly eased into the room. He snuck through the kitchen until he was right behind her. Ginny, who was now washing lettuce with her wand over the sink seemed completely unsuspecting. He was about to tickle her sides and his hands were about an inch away when Ginny suddenly said

"You're home early."

Harry hung his head in resignation. Ginny turned around and grabbed Harry's hand. "It's not your fault love... But growing up with Fred and George you learn to never let your guard down...plus imagine what Mad Eye would have said if you had managed to startle me." Harry laughed. Ginny extended her neck, and Harry obliged her, her hands locking behind his neck and his around her waist tightly.

"I talked with your father at the Ministry today, your mum has invited us to dinner tomorrow." Harry said

Ginny scowled a bit. "Who else will be there? Not the whole family surely?"

"Nah," Harry said, "Only us, your brother and Hermione. Everyone else was busy." Ron and Hermione were living in a small flat also in London about a ten minute walk from Grimmauld Place. Ron was helping George get back on his feet with the shop, pulling long shifts at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione was finishing up her magical law education and would be taking a position in Magical Law Enforcement at The Ministry after the New Year.

Ginny studied Harry's face. At first he started to worry, but then he remembered his long and eventful day and relaxed a bit. He thought she had caught on to his plans. For it was really Harry who had approached Mr. Weasley with his intentions and a faux cover of a dinner.

"Harry James Potter! What happened to your face? And how did I not notice that?!?" Ginny exclaimed, forcefully turning his face to the side to see a goose egg size greenish brown bruise on his upper cheek bone near his ear.

"Because you were too busy looking at my good side?" Harry suggested, which he was rewarded with a swat on his arm. Harry hissed before he could think about it. He immediately regretted it.

"There's MORE?!" Ginny exclaimed. "Come here this INSTANT. Come over here into the light. Take off your robes and shirt. Now Potter!" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Harry had applied for the Auror training program and had promoted to Auror status after only 6 months of training instead of the typical year. They had been chasing down a death eater, one of the last still alive and free. He had thrown some vicious hexes at Harry, he was lucky he had only escaped with bruises.

Ginny had applied for the Healer training program only mere weeks after leaving Hogwarts. She was just finishing her training, and would also be taking a job after the new year. She would have a pre-healer position at St. Mungo's, a nurse of sorts. To become a full fledged healer required 3 years schooling plus 2 years work experience.

Harry did as she asked, leaning against the edge of the table in the kitchen, hands behind him braced on the table. Ginny's face suddenly became professional as she pulled her wand and prodded Harry's side and arm; both of which were sporting bruises that matched the one on his face. She prodded some more and tsked at him. She pushed his side delicately, feeling for broken ribs.

After a few more moments of assessment, Ginny sighed and flicked her wand wordlessly and the bruises faded but did not remove completely. The pain however was gone.

Harry stood up and grabbed his shirt.

"Thanks Gin." He said, and kissed her sweetly. She had no idea. She was going to be so surprised tomorrow evening.

"Mhm. Go change before dinner." She said curtly, turning back to her cooking. Harry smiled. Before he left the room, he came up behind her, putting his hand on her hip and his mouth next to her ear.

"I'm glad you're here to patch me up. Plus the food is bollocks when it's just me." he said, laying a kiss on her temple before leaving the room.

She never turned to acknowledge him, but the comment and the kiss left a smile on her face.

The next night, Harry and Ginny stepped from the Weasley fire place to be greeted by Ron, Hermione, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Harry M' Boy! " Mr. Weasley greeted him, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to step aside-he had been immediately engulfed the moment he set foot in the house by Mrs. Weasley- and shook Harry's hand.

After everyone had greeted them, Molly suggested they move into the Kitchen to eat. Ron was talking excitedly to his dad, and Hermione and Ginny were arm-and-arm walking to the kitchen. Harry took this opportunity and surreptitiously put his arm around Mrs. Weasley and steered her in the opposite direction.

"How is everything Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked quietly.

She smiled tearfully at him. "Fine Harry. Everything is ready when you are."

He smiled back. "Perfect." he said, leading her to the Kitchen now. He sat down at the table next to Ginny, across from Ron and Hermione. Mr. Weasley helped Molly put the food on the table and then they all sat down. Right away, Ron started chattering away about sales at WWW, newest products, and a few ideas of his own for new merchandise.

"... Muggle things gave me the idea. They've got these mad things called 'pixie sticks', they're like candy. My idea was similar to Fred and Georges Canary Cremes idea... When you eat the Pixie Stick, you are transfigured into a pixie for up to 20 minutes." He said, making Hermione and Ginny giggle, and Mrs. Weasley roll her eyes.

"So Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, briefly looking at Harry, silently giving him his cue, "How's Healer training?"

Ginny immediately lit up. "I LOVE it Mum. It's brilliant! I'm learning so much, and all the people there are so nice!" Ginny said, grinning completely ear to ear.

Mr. Weasley jumped in at this point. "So life is pretty good then, Ginny?" He asked, also sneaking a look at Harry.

"It is, I'm very happy. I'm living in a new house, I'm getting a job after the holidays... I feel like my life is finally becoming complete." She said, glancing at Harry, and Mrs. Weasley sniffed quietly into her napkin.

Harry smiled. "Really? I didn't know you felt that way." He said. Ginny nodded and smiled. "If I had known that I could have given you this earlier." Harry said.

Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion."Given me what?" She asked.

Harry set his napkin on the bench they were sitting on. It slipped to the ground and Harry stepped out from the table to pick it up, crouching momentarily. What she didn't see was the small black velvet box he had pulled from his jacket pocket. In one movement, he swiftly put the napkin on the table, and kneeled on one knee before Ginny. It took her a moment, but her eyes suddenly grew round and shiny.

"Ginny," Harry began, "I could make this long and drawn out and get all emotional and make a total prat of my self... but sadly that's Ron's job." Harry said, earning chuckles from her parents and Hermione, and an "OI!!!" from Ron. Ginny smiled and gave a watery chuckle.

Harry took her hand. "So I'll just keep this simple. I love you. I always have and I always will. Will you marry me?" Harry asked, finally showing her what lay in the ring box.

It was by no means a new ring. It had been in the Potter family for several generations, and one of the many things his parents had left for him. It was pretty simple- there was an oval faced ruby stone about the size of a tic tac. It was raised above an oval face. There were silver curly bits in the center that twisted prettily around the stone. The last person to wear it had been Lily Potter.

Ginny gasped when she saw it. "Is this-"

"Yes, it- It was hers." Harry faltered, his own eyes starting to tear a bit.

Ginny let out a small sob, and after untangling her legs from the bench and table, leaped at Harry.

"Yes yes yes! Of course I will!" She frantically whispered to him. Her mother and Hermione shrieked and started hugging each other. Ginny pulled away to look Harry in the eyes. He was beaming, his eyes also gleaming. She was now sitting in his lap on the kitchen floor, whilst every one else was still sitting at the table. Harry took her hand, and placed his mothers ring on it. She looked at it for a moment, and then took Harry's face in her hands and kissed him. Ginny Weasley had never been happier in her entire life then she was at this moment.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**5 months later, approximately April.**_

Even though it was April, the spring sun beat down on Harry's head. He felt sweltering in his dress robes. Harry looked out among the guests. They had only invited close friends and family. In the first row of chairs sat Ginny's parents, Aunt Muriel, Charlie, and the aisle. On the other side of the aisle, in the front row, there were 4 empty chairs. Each chair had a pure white lily and a candle, which were for James, Lily, Sirius, and Fred. Harry sighed heavily. Ron, sensing his unease, clapped Harry on the shoulder, and gave him a bright smile, which he returned.

Then, as if some unspoken cue had been given, soft music started from somewhere. Harry looked to Kinglsey who stood next to him. He gave Harry an incredibly reassuring smile, and a small nod. Harry took a deep breath, to try and prepare himself. Hermione walked down the aisle in simple light purple dress robes, carrying a small bouquet of wild flowers. She smiled at Harry and Ron. Harry snuck a peek at Ron, and chuckled softly at his slacken mouth and wide eyes.

Then the guests turned, and Harry saw Ginny and her dad walking down the aisle. The breath that Harry took earlier was suddenly purged; he felt like he had been hit right between the eyes. Ginny was wearing simple, yet very elegant white wedding dress robes. Her lovely ginger hair had been loosely curled, then pulled half back, leaving the un-gathered hair spiraling nearly to her waist. Surprisingly, she was wearing a muggle, cathedral length veil. Harry wondered if Hermione had anything to do with that. She was carrying all white flowers, and they were all lilies. He smiled at that. Her father stopped short of the ''altar'', and kissed Ginny's cheek. He then took Harry's hand, and placed Ginny's in his stead. Harry nodded to him, and silently lead Ginny over to Kingsley.

"Friends and Family, we are gathered here today to bare witness to this magical union. Love is a strong bond, that can withstand many things. Time, war, death, separation... But when two people are joined together in the magical world, that already strong bond becomes stronger. Harry and Ginny have come together today, in front of their friends and family, to be joined in magical matrimony."

At this point, Ron nudged Harry and handed him Ginny's wedding ring, whilst Hermione followed suit with Harry's, after taking Ginny's bouquet. Kingsley turned to Harry.

"Harry James Potter, do you swear by your magic to take Ginvera Molly Weasley to be your wife, to love, to honor, to comfort, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry said, slipping Ginny's ring onto her finger.

Kingsley then turned to Ginny.

"Ginevera Molly Weasley, do you swear by your magic to take Harry James Potter to be your husband, to love, to honor, to comfort, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She slid Harry's ring into place.

Kingsley turned to face the guests.

"What love and magic has joined, let no man put asunder. If anyone can see reason as to why these two should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Thankfully, it remained peacefully quiet.

"Then by my magic, and the powers vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I declare you bonded for life. You may kiss your bride Harry." Kingsley said, smiling.

Harry turned towards Ginny, and took both of her hands, pulling her towards him. She smiled, and put her arms around his neck, while he placed his respectively on her lower back, holding her close. They kissed sweetly, and wolf whistles could be heard (mostly from George's direction) and before they even broke apart, the clapping and cheering had started. Harry could also see several flash bulbs going off behind his closed lids.

That would be Dean, who was working for the Daily Prophet temporarily as a photographer to earn money for an art school. He had been the only Photographer allowed onto the premises by the ministry security, and was also doing their wedding pictures for them, and had insisted on not charging them, as a wedding present.

They broke apart, and smiled at each other shyly. Ginny grabbed her bouquet from Hermione, and grabbed Harry's hand, drawing him closer. She pulled him down slightly, to whisper in his ear.

"Do you know why I'm excited Harry?" She asked, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"No, why?"

She coyly looked around, then stretched back up to his ear.

"Because later the _real_ fun begins." She murmured, nibbling his ear lobe once, then turning to hug her approaching mother.

Harry shivered despite the heat, and followed Ginny to greet her parents and his new in-laws.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

So I may or may not make a part two for this. If you really want, I can continue.

Tell me what you think.

Love you!

xoxo-MissMolly


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer- All characters, events, places, etc. from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K Rowling and therefore are not mine, unless posted otherwise. Apologies for any spelling, grammatical, or any other errors.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

_**Two years later, aprox. April of 2001, if I've got my math right...**_

"Isn't he adorable!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry smiled as he watched Ginny lifting Teddy in to the air, over her head. Teddy, who had just turned three, was as happy as could be, especially around Harry and Ginny. His hair always changed between red and black. Teddy giggled at Ginny's antics, and snuggled into Ginny when she sat down and pulled him close.

Harry sat next to Andromeda on the big couch in the Grimauld Place living room. Ginny sat to their left on an arm chair, with Teddy in her lap.

Andromeda smiled at Ginny, and nudged Harry with her elbow. He nodded, keeping his eyes on Ginny the whole time.

"Andromeda you really must bring Teddy 'round more often. I swear he's grown so much since you last brought him by." Ginny commented, lightly tickling him, making Teddy squirm and giggle.

Harry snorted. "Gin, it's friday. He was here on monday." The couch shook with Andromeda's laughter. They both watched as Ginny grabbed Teddy's ruck sack and pulled out some toys, and sat with him on the carpet.

"So, when are you two planning on starting your own little Potter clan?" Andromeda asked, petting Teddy when he came to show her a book.

Harry smiled. " Well, right now I'm gone on assignments a lot, and I wouldn't feel too good leaving Ginny with a baby all by herself. I already feel guilty just leaving her by herself. I've got at least another year and a half of field experience before I can find a nice quiet desk job though." Harry said. "Yes Teddy, that is a very nice lion." Harry said to Teddy, who had lost interest in his grandmother and had toddled over to Harry to show him something different; a tattered stuffed lion. The same that Harry and Ginny had bought for his last birthday.

"Well that sounds like a good idea to me. I'm sure Ginny likes that too." Andromeda said, smiling at Teddy, who had a little help from Harry clambering onto his lap.

"We have plenty of time" Ginny said. " I'm only 20 and Harry's 21, we've got a lot of time to have children." Ginny said, smiling.

"I for one am glad you kids have your priorities sorted out. I just love how responsible you're being for each other."Andromed sighed, glancing at the clock on the mantle. "Oh Circe! Look at the time. I'm afraid I have somewhere to be, I'll bring him 'round for sunday dinner, alright?" She said. She came for sunday dinner at The Burrow almost every Sunday with out fail.

"Alright" Harry said. Ginny helped her put all of Teddy's things back in his rucky and followed them and Harry to the door.

"We're so glad you could drop by today." Harry said, slipping his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Believe me, Teddy is too. He loves spending time with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." Andromeda was trying to get a squirming Teddy into a jacket; it was still chilly out, even for April. As soon as he had been zipped up, he ran over to Harry, who crouched down to see Teddy better.

"Uncle Hawee?"

Harry smiled. "Yes Teddy?"

"I has fun today." Teddy said, bouncing slightly.

"Me too. And so did Aunt Ginny. She likes playing with you and your toys." Harry said, looking up at Ginny. She crouched down besides Harry, and held her arms out. Teddy ran to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Bye Teddy. Be good for your Nana, ok?" Ginny said, and Teddy nodded. Teddy toddled back to Harry, and hugged him tightly.

"Bye Uncle Hawee. Can we fly next time?" Teddy asked, looking hopeful.

Harry chuckled. "We'll see. Bye Teddy, we'll see you on sunday." Harry said, giving him a nudge towards the door.

They said their good byes, and the door clicked shut.

They both sighed simultaneously, then laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, but I'm sorta glad we're not parents yet. I can barely handle Teddy for and hour and a half. I don't know how I could do this all day, every day for 18 years." Harry said, pulling Ginny close. She smiled.

"I know what you mean. But you know, we could always practice. Practice makes perfect." Ginny said, giving Harry a very alluring look.

Harry smiled, and let her pull him up to the master bed room.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

For the next three years, Harry and Ginny worked hard. Ginny finally got her full Healer's License, and was now working at St. Mungo's. Harry was finishing up his last bit of field experience, before he could start doing less field work. They ate at The Burrow, went out with their friends, celebrated weddings, anniversaries, new babies, and generally spent most of their free time together.

Now it was the first day of June in London, and Harry felt sorry for Ginny. She felt she was the only person in London who was sick. She was lying in hers and Harry's bed, propped up on pillows, with tissues everywhere; wrapped in blankets despite the heat. She had seen a healer earlier, and he had told her to go home, rest, brew an antibiotic potion, and push the the water.

Harry was down stairs brewing one for her. Luckily for Harry, it was a really straight forward potion. It was finished after about 25 minutes, and Harry brought it up to her with a glass of water.

He opened the door, and handed her the potion, setting the water on her night stand.

"Are you feeling any better Gin?" Harry asked, patting her leg throught the blanket on her lap.

"Not really." Ginny said, sounding very stuffy. Harry stood up, kissed her forehead, and went into their bathroom, and grabbed her birth control potion. He came back to her bed side, and put it next to her antibiotic potion.

"Go ahead and take these both now Ginny." Harry said, uncorking both of them, and handing one to her.

"Harry, is the birth control potion really necessary? I mean, we aren't-"

"I know, but just do it, ok? You're not going to be sick forever. If you don't keep up on the doses, it won't be effective." Harry said, pushing the vial closer. Ginny sighed, and downed one right after the other. Harry handed her the glass of water, and she downed it greedily.

"Try and get some sleep Ginny. You'll feel better later." Harry said, kissing her forehead again. She nodded weakly, and Harry left the room quietly.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

A few days later, and a few more doses of Antibiotic potion, and Ginny was all better. She went back to work and all of her activities (including the ones that involved Harry) resumed. It was a few weeks later when Harry came home one day in the middle of June to find the house seemingly empty. He set his work bag on the table by the door, and walked through the entry way into the living room, looking for Ginny. She was sitting on the couch, head down, a cup of tea in her hands, a book lying closed on the table. It looked like one of the medical books that she kept in her small office at St. Mungo's.

"Hey Gin." Harry said, walking over to the couch and kissing her temple once he had sat down. Looking at her face, he frowned. Her face was expressionless.

"Ginny?" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She snapped up, like she had been sleeping.

"Sorry." She blinked a few times. "I was thinking too hard. When did you get home?" She asked, smiling.

"A few moments ago. Are you alright?" He looked at the book on her table. It was a book about obstetrics. Harry felt himself grow slightly nervous.

Ginny shifted her weight on the couch.

"Harry, you know when I was sick earlier this month?"

"Yeah. I remember." Ginny took both his hands in hers.

"I made a stupid mistake, for someone who works as a healer."

Harry frowned. "What? Did something go wrong at work today?" He asked, gripping her hands

"No. Harry, I forgot something important when I took my Antibiotic potion a few weeks ago. I forgot-" Ginny faltered, for a moment. " I forgot that when you're on an Antibiotic potion, sometimes other potions that you're taking at the time wont work effectively." She said. Harry looked at her quizzically.

"So, when I was sick, I was taking my Antibiotic potion, and my Birth Control potion at the same time," Harry felt like he was going to faint. _Oh. OH._

"And the Antibiotic potion at the same time..." Ginny stopped for a moment, seeming to take a deep breath and gathering strength from it, looked up at him and smiled. "Harry, I'm pregnant. I suspected something was amiss, because I've been... late. So I went to a healer this morning and she confirmed. We're due next March." Ginny said.

Harry was speechless. Actually he felt a bit brainless too. He was going to be a father. He and Ginny had created a little being. He felt happy, and scared, and strange all at the same time.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, squeezing his hand.

Harry felt disconnected from himself. He felt like he couldn't move or speak. What a strange turn of events. And yet, a wonderfully beautiful opportunity. He was going to have a child. His very own little Teddy. Some one who would be entirely dependent on him. It scared the mess out of him.

"I- I-..." He chuckled. Which turned into a full fledged laugh. Ginny looked at him strangely for a moment, before she began giggling too. Harry stood up, pulling Ginny up with him, and hugged her close.

"I have no idea what to say. I know we didn't mean for it to happen but- but I feel some how that this is right." Harry said, and pulled back from her. "I am very shocked, but also, happy." Harry was smiling now. She smiled too.

"Ginny, this is what you want, right? You're not upset, are you?"

She looked at him, giving him an incredulous look. "How could I be? This is our baby. A bit of you, and a bit of me. I am _so _happy." Ginny said.

Harry bent his head and kissed her chastely.

"You know what we have to do know, right?" Harry said, gazing at her.

"Celebrate?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"No, well, not just that."

"What?"

"We have to tell your mum."

It was Ginny's turn to turn pale.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

So, I have many things to tell you.

Firstly, you have no idea how much math I had to do for this chapter. BLEAH. I'm sorry if some of you are better at it then I and catch some mistakes.

On the Harry Potter Lexicon website, it isn't specified James's birth month, all we know is that he was born in 2005. So I just chose a conception month that would allow him to be born in 2005 and when the time came, he'd be 11 before his first trip to Hogwarts.

Secondly, I figured out that Teddy was born sometime in April. So either he's turning three or is three in this story. Whatever, it just sounds better to say that he was three then he was almost three. Better sense of time and all that.

Phew now that's over. I have posted some links from the wedding, etc. on my profile page. Enjoy. Ginny's ring is actually mine, I bought it from a jewelry shop in Tallahassee, Florida. It's always reminded me of Ginny for some reason, probably because of the red stone. So i figured, it would do.

And finally thanks to my reviewers, and all the people who favorited me and my story. I live to serve you. _**My Breaking Dawn **_will be updated ASAP. I promise. I'm working on it still.

hpfan35

Amaherst

Sarahteehee3

FirePhoenix86

Thanks so much for reviewing, and encouraging me to continue. If you think I should continue still, let me know. This is, as they say, YOUR party.

XOXO-Miss Molly


End file.
